


Some Shenanigans

by SpiralCreator



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralCreator/pseuds/SpiralCreator
Summary: A series of stories regarding the alternates of Shizuo and Izaya. Psyche, Tsugaru, Roppi, Tsukishima, Hibiya, Delic, Sakuraya, Shitsuo, Psy-420, Virus-138, etc. Random situations and circumstances. Laser tag, the beach, a summer festival, a carnival, a picnic, and so much more! If you make a request, I promise it will happen.[ ON HIATUS — POSSIBLY FOR FOREVER ]





	Some Shenanigans

UNDWQYUVI#:OHF()

I AM WORKING ON IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you want a particular event to take place, let me know.


End file.
